Poison Oak
Kabloom |Tribe = Tree Plant |Traits = Anti-Hero 5 |Abilities = None |Rarity = Premium - Rare |Flavor Text = Gets lunch with Poison Ivy and Poison Mushroom every week. They have a lot to talk about.}} Poison Oak 'is a premium rare plant card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom class. It costs 6 to play, and has 4 /5 . It has the '''Anti-Hero 5 trait, and it has no abilities. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Tree Plant *'Trait: Anti-Hero 5' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Gets lunch with Poison Ivy and Poison Mushroom every week. They have a lot to talk about. Strategies With Poison Oak does not have the best stats for a 6-sun cost plant, but still can tank a few hits while fighting back with decent strength. Keep in mind that it is meant to attack your opponent, and may be overwhelmed against zombies against the same cost, such as Deep Sea Gargantuar, Wizard Gargantuar, or Zombot Sharktronic Sub. Therefore, you should be careful about when and where you want to play Poison Oak. The safest situation to play it is when your opponent uses all their brains to play zombies, allowing you to play Poison Oak safely on an unoccupied lane, although you are better off blocking attacks with it if the combined zombies' damage is greater than Poison Oak's damage. Each Kabloom hero has their own strategies with Poison Oak. Solar Flare can make more sun, allowing her to play Poison Oak earlier. Captain Combustible can boost it with tricks like Fertilize or Blazing Bark, making it hit harder, or combine it with Time to Shine to either clear its path or do 9 damage instantly to his opponent. Nightcap can Freeze or Bounce zombies in its way, and also protect it with Team-Up plants like Shellery or Navy Bean. Spudow too can protect it with Team-Up plants like Pea-Nut or Prickly Pear, or move it with Gardening Gloves or Bubble Up if his opponent is pestering Poison Oak by blocking it with zombies. You can also play it to bait your opponent to focus on it, possibly allowing you to play something even stronger next turn with little fear of that plant getting destroyed, or prepare some tricks up your sleeve. Against Destroy it as quickly as you can before it ends up doing 9 damage to you. You can block Poison Oak with zombies until it is destroyed. However, the easiest and fastest way to destroy it is by instant-kill cards such as Cut Down to Size, Locust Swarm, and Rocket Science. Using Fire Rooster along with Zombot Sharktonic Sub against it can also finish it off very quickly. Deadly zombies can also destroy it in a single hit. Gallery PoisonOakStats.png|Statistics PoisonOakCard.png|Card Trivia *Its description mentions Poison Ivy and Poison Mushroom. **Coincidentally, all three plants start with the word "poison," have the Anti-Hero trait, and are in Kabloom class. *It is one of the two plants which are based on an oak tree, the other being Oak Archer. *It has the highest Anti-Hero stat in the game, with Anti-Hero 5. *It is the only tree plant in the Kabloom class. **It is also one of the three tree cards in the game, the others being Torchwood and Blazing Bark. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Rare cards Category:Rare plants Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom plants Category:Tree cards